When Love Meets Fear
by The Arkham Knight
Summary: Her only fear was that she would live her whole life as an immortal not finding true love with another, she wanted someone who would reciprocate those feelings and stay by her side forever. Once she found the one who could accept her for who she is, there would be a distinct difference between the love she gives to everyone and the love she will feel and receive for the first time.
1. Amaranth

**A/N: My first(really planned, not one-shot)story! This story is also available on Wattpad, which is probably where'll I'll do my updating first, it's three chapters ahead on there as well so if you want, go check it out!**

 **For a heads up, the italics are used to emphasize words as well as showing what a character is thinking. It might be a little confusing to see that sometimes a character's thoughts are being used in the narrator's words, so it'll look like the narrator has opinions when really it's showcasing a bit of a character's personal thoughts or opinions.**

 **Each chapter was inspired by a song from The xx, so for a cooler reading experience I suggest you listen to the song Intro by this awesome group for this chapter! Their music helped me with the plot!**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything from ROTG or the GOC series_**

* * *

One - Amaranth

* * *

 _We that with like hearts love, we lovers twain,_  
 _New wedded in the village by thy fane,_  
 _Lady of all chaste love, to thee it is_  
 _We bring these amaranths, these white lilies,_  
 _A sign, and sacrifice; may Love, we pray,_  
 _Like amaranthine flowers, feel no decay;_  
 _Like these cool lilies may our loves remain,_  
 _Perfect and pure, and know not any stain;_  
 _And be our hearts, from this thy holy hour,_  
 _Bound each to each, like flower to wedded flower._  
 ** _\- Joachim du Bellay, A Vow to Heavenly Venus_**

* * *

She wrapped the red and green blanket the elves had given her around herself hoping to shoo away the unwanted attention from the young prying eyes in the room. Suddenly she felt very self-conscious, she was usually comfortable and care free doing what she does best, spreading love. Her demeanor had changed simply because she did not want any of the young spirits in the room to get the wrong impression or idea. She was more accustomed to the world barely being able to see her, now there were eyes that could _actually_ see her, ones that stayed onto her for more than she was comfortable with. Although this did not change the fact that she was in love with everyone. Contradicting her usual behavior, she was hiding her body that was more often skin than cloth, but for this particular occasion she wore a dark purple blazer with a simple pink floral top underneath, a plum colored cigarette pant with a golden baroque print and fuchsia flats. For now she had her legs crossed and kept her back straight, a professional and modest sight.

Her eyes told everyone how she was feeling at the moment, bored and uncaring of the talk happening around her, though that doesn't mean that she didn't have respect for the work of her peers, other thoughts were on her mind. North gave his speech on why he has called upon a variety of spirits to travel to his workshop, even though everyone knew what this meeting was about and because it happened every half a century. To her close west was the Easter Bunny, Aster and to her near east was the leprechaun Clover McGold. She had not ignored however, that the spirit of _hate_ was included in this particular meeting, and he was sitting across from her looking as though he wants to end his life at the very moment, with his hands on his head resting on the table.

Whether he disliked listening to people or sitting in front of his practically counter-spirit, most likely both, she couldn't agree more with his body language on the meeting or blame him for _loathing_ her. It would be a natural impulse for him to feel that way toward her, as he does for everyone and everything else, especially when there was someone who did the exact opposite of what his purpose was created for. She could relate to the natural urge part of it, only her role was reversed. None of them would argue on the job if they undid what the other created, they accepted that there should be a balance of hate and love, and that it is what it is, and she admired him for trying to look like he was okay with things, when in fact he wasn't. Occasionally, when they did make eye contact or bump into each other, she'd blow a kiss to tease him. Contrary to hers, his greeting was the usual flip of the bird, which she would welcome with a laugh and wink, receiving the rolling of the eyes before flying off. For her, she _loved_ that there was someone out there who could have a contrasting job to hers. His hatred made her couples breakup when her love just wouldn't cut it, when they just weren't made for each other.

She was staring into nothingness on the table in front of her, unaware that North had asked her a question, hands folded on her lap, thinking about all the opportunities many adults and teens were missing on love. Worrying about her absence taking precious time to attend a meeting that she could care less about, unless it involved her help of course. She would _love_ to help.

Her mind finally focused onto her surroundings as a furry blue paw waved in front of her face. Blinking twice, she looked around to find everyone gazing at her with expectant eyes.

"Sorry, what was the question again?" she asked head turning towards North, to her far right at end of the table who she knew was the last person to talk with his unmistakable loud Russian accented voice.

"Who are you willing to work with in order to improve your tasks as the spirit of love?" He repeated gently this time, bright blue like the sky, eyes of wonder, with a small welcoming smile that made her heart warm like an oven baking cookies. The dark brown winged spirit rested her index and thumb underneath her chin to imply that she was thinking, looking up at the ceiling, head tilted in thought, leaning back.

She inhaled.

It had never crossed her mind, did she need to improve on specific tasks in order to help her to succeed with her ultimate goal, bringing love to children and adults alike? A run in with a young adolescent earlier that same day reminded her that sometimes love slips easily if one refrains from controlling their true desires and intentions.

He felt a flutter inside his chest as he looked at a pretty girl passing by and decided to give her a compliment, which followed to asking her out. They didn't know each other but when he told her how nice her sandy hair complimented her emerald eyes, she accepted it with a thanks. Though when he proceeded with a forward question to ask her out on a date, with an overconfident face, she rejected him with a scoff, twist of her face and a turn of her head, walking away in a huff. Leaving the boy there with a small pain in his heart and confusion that a girl had somehow took his compliment, but couldn't accept his offer that showed he was interested in pursuing something more than a friendship. It was incidents like these that Amarantha V. Melainis had problems with because she couldn't control their emotions of being too confident and brave which wasn't a bad thing, but when it came to cases involving delicate yet strong emotions such as _love_ , it was.

So what did Ama decide to focus her attention on? The emotion that could counter the traits of self-confidence and bravery. Yes, it seemed that she had no choice but to choose a spirit that seemed unlikely in the minds of the majority group. It may have been downright irrational in the eyes of others, but it was reasonable and completely logical for the rational and open mind of Ama.

She exhaled.

There was no evidence to disprove the undeniable fact that the one person she would need most to accomplish her number one priority goal in her immortal life was-


	2. Forgive

**Song: Crystalised by The xx**

* * *

Two - Forgive

* * *

 _The stupid neither forgive nor forget; the naive forgive and forget; the wise forgive but do not forget._

 _-_ _ **Thomas Szasz**_

* * *

An awkward silence fell upon the workshop, faces turned staring blankly at the owner of the name announced sitting near the far end of the table, opposite North. Even this dark being of a soul looked perplexed as he stared at the table with a non-existent eyebrow raised, unsure of how to respond to the offer in question. Meanwhile Ama too kept her position steady as before, hand still at her chin, looking at the ceiling as if her answer was just one of the options she was considering in her mind.

North asked for confirmation, "My apologies if we heard wrong Miss. Melainis, but did you just say Black, as in Pitch? Pitch Black?"

"You heard me right." Ama confirmed in response. Turning to look at the old guardian, with a stern look on her face, telling she was serious.

"If you think he can help you, care to explain to us why you chose such a clashing spirit that has dangerous background and past?"

Faces back to her, they awaited her interpretation of the man of fear, which naturally many thought would have evil intentions lingering forever, but this wasn't the case. To her, he was invited to the meeting for a reason. "Well, if you must know, I work to give people a chance in finding true love. To create perfect scenarios at the perfect moment. Sometimes though, some people can be too forward with others, which can rub off the wrong way, leaving these people to be alone for a very long time. It is up to me to ensure that they give true love at the right time, but if they go ahead on their own, with their overconfident personalities, I cannot stop them from their actions. This is why it's hard to find someone a perfect match when they're too confident in themselves, but someone eventually will have to accept something that comes off as bold. My only job is to find the perfect match, get them together by putting loving thoughts about the other in their head and then strike them with my arrow to confirm their love as true. For this reason, I need Pitch to help me give a little fear to those who are desperately seeking love because they need to learn to take things slow. So yeah, I consider that a lovely justification on why fear is necessary in my work." Ama finished with a nod and a self-assured smile.

Some seemed unconvinced by her rhetoric, others were left in thought whispering to each other. Was it gossip or agreement? She sat quietly contemplating the latter. At least the guardians settled their feud and came to terms with the king of fear five years after defeating him, though still couldn't forgive him after that incident with the children ten years ago. She couldn't relate to their situation since children aren't her specialty and it wasn't _her_ job to protect children, that's what the Guardians were for. Sure, he had evil intentions of taking over the world with fear _but what chances did he have against the guardians, let alone children_? _Children are powerful beings after all._

Ama had heard word of how his own nightmares chased him down a hole in the ground to be locked down there in darkness until this meeting. She shivered, thinking about the _cruel_ punishment he had to go through, even though he does thrive in the _darkness_ , she couldn't imagine life in the _dull shadowy_ _dark_ caverns that he spent there alone. Since the time the dark spirit was stopped he was probably healing from the realization that no one believed in him. The fact that Pitch had a maniacal and _laughable_ plan didn't faze her choice, she felt pity for him because he never truly harmed any mortal beings, he thought of spreading fear, yes, but he did have his relatable thoughts on wanting to have someone see him, and no one was hurt. She was informed by someone that Pitch tried to persuade Jack Frost into joining him by telling him how he longed for a family. This shows how manipulative he could be, but she still had to give him credit on showing his true feelings even though they were used for the wrong reasons. It showed he had a _heart_ too. _A cold one_.

 _What I'd give to provide him some form of comfort._ She stopped mid thought, she was offering the chance for companionship by trusting _him_ to _help_ her with her duties. Maybe even _friendship_! Ama smiled wide inwardly, or at least she thought until her eyes were looking directly at Pitch. His face telling her how much of an idiot she must've made herself to be. Which made her wonder what was going on through his end of the spectrum. She hoped he would take her offer with acceptance. Besides it wasn't every day that someone would want to ask for help, let alone work with him. Or even _consider_ a _friendship_ with the _Boogeyman_.

As her gaze was lingering on his shadowy face, she realized that she had never interacted with this specific spirit. She was always on duty for the daytime, because that's when most people were out and about, as for nighttime... _well_. _Those_ are some details saved for _another_ time, kiddos.

 _She doesn't know what she's getting herself into._ Pitch had been watching her facial expressions as she was daydreaming, or spacing out, or thinking, he didn't know. He was taken aback when Ama more or less gave a speech with evidence supporting that she is willing to trust him to help her. _Is it in her nature to ask the unexpected for their help? Has she forgotten what I nearly accomplished successfully ten years ago? Shouldn't love hate the hated?_ _Shouldn't love hate fear? Shouldn't love hate the evil?_ These thoughts ran in his head as he was staring perplexed at her violet eyes.

They both sat silently, having a staring contest while those around them proceeded to buzz with the debatable choice Ama had made, or so she thought. During this _short yet long_ moment, she began to lose herself in his eyes, of course it was mostly the eyes that caught her attention about the spirits and people she loved around her, or their smiles. Everyone was unique and had an attribute about them that was different than the other. She never took thought on what aspect she loved about Pitch, it was probably the fact that she had never actually met or talked, nor even thought about him for the matter because it was never something to put her mind on. _She had nothing to do with fear until now._ He hasn't caused any trouble to her line of work, so she respected him and possibly the purpose he was created for.

Now that he was two seats away across from her, she decided that it would be his golden and silver eclipse eyes that would make her heart feel warm inside. Everyone made her heart feel warm.

Little did Pitch know she couldn't feel hatred towards anyone, as they shared this _short yet long_ moment. Trying to intimidate her with his _cold_ _menacing_ eyes _boring_ into her soul. Ama noticed the action and appreciated his efforts in _seducing_ her. For this reason, she gave a wink, a smirk and a flirtatious wave. Pitch's eyes grew wide at the young woman in front of him in distaste, and _almost_ in disgust, yet annoyance, he rolled his eyes. He was trying to figure her out, and they hadn't even spoken a word to each other yet. _Of course she would play a mind game_ with him, she was the spirit of love, _it was her job_.


	3. Stone

**Song: Basic Space by The xx**

* * *

Three - Stone

* * *

 _As in nature, as in art, so in grace; it is rough treatment that gives souls, as well as stones, their luster._

- ** _Thomas Guthrie_**

* * *

"Didn't he attempt to give the children of the world nightmares?" whispered the Halloween spirit, Hallow J. Ween, in actual worry.

"Yes, yes he did, but why should you be alarmed? I thought that was a good thing for Halloween."

"Not really, my day is about mischief and games, scaring the kids will keep them from wanting to trick or treat. Plus no one wants children to be harmed because of fear! Sure it's okay to scare children for a little fun, but doing it for _power?_ Now that is all kinds of evil doings."

"Aren't you over reacting a little? That was his first time threatening the dreams of children to be _believed_ in, you should feel _some_ sympathy for him, don't you think? The guardians are the ones that are most believed in just because their efforts for children do _positive_ impact. He couldn't have children's belief any other way if he tried because fear is, most of the time, looked upon as _negative_. Of course you're going to think he's evil, but I agree that taking every single child's dreams and turning them into nightmares is wrong. I know there's hope for him, but I doubt that he'll ever attempt to do that again after living with his _own_ nightmares. Trial and error, he'll find a way, a smart one at least." Ama finished enthusiastically after serving herself some cookies at the hot chocolate station. Turning back to look at him, Hallow was looking past her apprehensively. A clearing of the throat was heard behind her. She spun slowly, eyes to the ground, shyly looking up at the silent observer. He gave a small chuckle, which she found cautiously disarming, good or bad she didn't know _(99.99% sure it's the former)._ Before anyone could speak, a hand was offered to her, she took it gingerly and shook it, and a slight smile could be seen on his face. _It's better than the usual scowls and glowers he gives everyone, that's a good start to being potential partners in...fearful love. Or is he reveling in the fact that I'm about to pee my pants? The latter is most feasible._

Ama opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. He spoke for her. "The spirit of love, who would've thought they would ask for my help. Such a special occasion for us to meet like this. Little did I know cupid was a woman. Women _do_ seem to have a more natural intuition on the subject, now I can't imagine a world with a male cherub. Let me introduce myself formally, my name is Pitch Black and I bring fear to the world, without me people would die doing careless things. Now who may I ask are you?" A surprisingly straight forward yet polite introduction with no harshness in his words, he still managed to keep a grin. _Oh no, he still wants to watch me take a leak in shameful fear!_ She let out a short giggle from her thoughts, then quickly covered her mouth with a hand. _I haven't let go of his hand yet! Now my thoughts are consuming my actions!_

She simpered at him, taking her time looking into both of his _alluring_ eyes, then looked to the floor sheepishly, unaware what her actions seemed to translate in the eyes of observers. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Black. I'm also surprised we've never seen each other before. Little did _I know_ that darkness was personified in a remarkably _captivating_ way." Her eyes suddenly snapped to his, and suddenly her coy manner was gone. Subconsciously slowly pulling him toward her, "I'm Amarantha V. Melainis and I bring love to the world, without me humanity would die not reproducing and filled with hate. You can call me Ama, everyone does." She ended beaming at him, letting go of his hand, taking a step back, leaving the short distance that once was.

A three second pause passed and he composed himself from the lean he stood in, in response to the unexpected change in her gestures and voice, as well as the mock introduction. _It was probably playfulness._ He didn't want to ask about it, or show signs of offense so he kept a cool face.

His thoughts suddenly were stuck on the name she had given. _Amarantha, most likely derived from the flower amaranth. V could mean Valentine, since Valentine's Day is the day of love. Now Melainis, what an interesting last name, it means black in Greek. Why would the Man in the Moon give her that name? It has nothing to do with love._ He looked at her quizzically then decided to ask, "Why is your last name Melainis?"

Her smile faltered a bit by the sudden question, clearly he knew what the meaning meant, she bent forward and whispered, "I think it's because love making happens at night." She shrugged, and her eyes squinted with her head tilted to indicate an uncertainty, if she was being honest, her truthful answer would be that she didn't know. Ama's conclusion came down to thinking about why love was connected to the dark, and for her, it was the night. _Love also happens at night._

"My job goes from day to night. I rarely get a break except for days like these. Besides I am not just the giver of love. I'm the bringer of life." She looked down and noticed an elf hiding behind her leg. Patting the elf's hat, she looked at Pitch and smirked, "So what do you say about the suggestion? Are you up for helping me? This _could_ benefit you, you know."

"Oh, I know. It just might ruin my reputation as the _King of Fear._ I don't want to be known as the _King of Fear Who Also Helps Cupid Spread Love,_ you know?" He replied jokingly with a trace of a laugh. "To my disappointment though, I will be taking that offer. Not because I _want_ to of course, but because it's essential in order for the guardians to trust me again with anything. Trust in me to spread the _slightest_ bit of fear that is required to keep people from making bad choices. The death toll _has_ been up by 12% in the past 15 years because of my absence."

Ama's wings spread open, "Love is at stake while I'm away as well. Let's go get to work then, shall we?" She turned to leave and he followed suit.

Once they had left, everyone stood silent in the workshop, astounded by the peaceful interaction that happened before them. One person broke the silence however.

"How covert was that? She was practically pink in the face acting like a giggling school girl batting her eyelashes at him! I'm surprised she hadn't fainted already!" hollered the trick-or-treater, who was in between the pair the whole time, with a preposterous look on his pumpkin face.


	4. Smoke

**Song: VCR by The xx**

* * *

Four - Smoke

* * *

 _Love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs._

 ** _\- William Shakespeare_**

* * *

The wind brushed Ama's wings in the chilling winter weather. She was low to the ground, making sure that Pitch could see her as she led him and his shadows to her first privileged couple, or as she'd like to refer to them, her _victims_.

Locating a grocery store, she flew inside and spotted the _fortunate_ pair. A young brunette man was working as a cashier attending an old woman, behind this elder was a dazzling red haired college student. Ama could feel the inside of her chest tingle as their paths were about to cross. The red head greeted the brunette in a sweet manner, he smiled about to reply as he was scanning her groceries. This was the moment where Ama would add her own twist of _crush_. Glancing towards the near entrance of the store, she noticed Pitch watching in genuine interest. Placing the palm of her hand to her lips she pecked it and continued on with blowing dusty rose smoke in both their faces. The result was him giving the young lady a compliment on her radiant face, and her blushing. She took her groceries and thanked him after paying. In that brief, subtle moment, their fates had been sealed. Their expressions showed that the memories of each other were engraved in their minds. It would be days until they would actually meet in a more casual manner. Months until they would start dating, and years for marriage. Ama would visit them again in time, but for now they would be constantly thinking about the other. She trusted them to make the right choices that would lead them to their true love.

Ama walked away and moved towards Pitch, rubbing her hands as if she'd just done some hard impressing work. _I'm not being cocky, just getting remaining dust off my hands._ Outside the store, she informed him about the scenario that ensued, "That was me dusting them with my _crush_ smoke. It puts them in a state of infatuation, thinking about the other in a loving way. Without becoming obsessive of course, that would be creepy." She trailed on looking at the sky, dimming after the sunset, dark blue on the east, light purple on the west with the last rays of orange peaking over the horizon.

"What an amusing way to spread _puppy love_ , wouldn't have known that _cupid_ gives her own form of love to create love." Pitch jested. Ama nodded toward the direction where the sun had gone missing and flew off without looking at Pitch. His mouth was slightly ajar in disbelief, he glared at her bird-like form off in the distance. She left without a word, quite fast, he wondered if his comment was taken to offense, and if it was then _he_ felt offended.

This was soon disproved when she turned back and waved, "C'mon slow poke! Fear is waiting for you this way!" His glare quickly changed to an expression of a child who had just found out they were about to go to Disneyland. He quietly thanked her dark figure in the sky by bowing gently before turning into his shadow form, catching up to her.

Ama slowed and looked down towards Pitch, landing next to his shadow form which swiftly changed back to his normal physical form. They were in the dry hills at the outskirts of a Southern Californian city, only rich people being able to afford rent there. A moment's time after gazing at the bright city lights in the darkness, while the crescent moon stood above them, Ama turned her gaze to Pitch and his to hers. She shivered at his glowing eyes mixed with gold and silver. His face illuminated by the lights of the city. _His aura of fear is definitely coming back at me! Then again, his irises were alluring from the start..._

Rapidly shaking her head, she explained in an urgent tone, focusing on her task at hand, "Okay, here's the synopsis: A man and a woman are eating dinner at a fancy restaurant. They are already in love, but the actions that this man is planning to take _will_ damage their current relationship." Ama brought her hands to her mouth and looked around as if this information was top secret, "He's planning to propose." Waiting for a reaction, Pitch just gave the quirk of his invisible eyebrow. She threw her hands in the air dramatically, "She's not ready for commitment! And that's where you come in Mr. Black!"

Index finger now pointing at him, he finished with his educated assumptions, "You want me to give the man some fear to prevent him from scarring their relationship. Well this seems equitable. Where do we start?" A hinted smirk on his face.

She smiled at him with doe eyes, silently thanking him for his surprising cooperation. Ama wonders what she's doing differently than all the other spirits to get him to manage. _I'm not aware of a special ability of getting other people to like me. Only desperate ones._ "We begin by going straight to our victims." Her tone once again serious, with hints of danger, she surprised him with her unexpected change in demeanor once again. The tone of her voice sounded wicked, her word choice for the couple used as if with malicious intent. He couldn't decide whether he was panicked, concerned, or uneasy when she spoke like that. _Maybe it's just bewitchingly paralyzing._ He shook his head. It wouldn't be either of those. _I don't fear and I'm not vulnerable to such nonsensical things._ He still didn't want to ask about that strikingly different side to her, the question could offend, so he just kept a calm face.

Once again she left him alone without a word while she flew to the city. And once again he was left asking himself whether or not he offended her with his gesture. _I was shaking my head to myself not to her._ If she was offended then he couldn't blame her. _Everyone has to feel in a negative way toward me. I bring darkness not light. Fear is to be feared._

Ama turned around in mid-flight and called out teasingly, "You're losing already! Don't give me a head start!"

 _Even if I was trying to offend her on purpose, she's a tough shell to crack. Either that or she's one naïve forgiving angel. Which is what angels are, right?_

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapters will be longer!**


	5. Share

**Song: Swept Away by The xx**

* * *

Five - Share

* * *

 _In the sweetness of friendship let there be laughter, and sharing of pleasures. For in the dew of little things the heart finds its morning and is refreshed._

 _-_ _ **Khalil Gibran**_

* * *

The pair were sitting across each other, gazing into eyes that said how much love they held for one another. The room was dim, a candle light in the center of their dining table, away from the public eyes. They had chosen a private area to have more intimacy. Soft whispers of "I love you"s were exchanged as the two happy lovers were celebrating their three year anniversary. An endearing scene and perfect moment for a proposal.

"Psssshh! Hah! He's got it all wrong!" Ama broke the tender moment, though not one adult tore their loving ogles away. Pitch just shook his head to her brash voice interrupting their peaceful surroundings. Ama leaned forward and examined the couple, placing her elbows on the table, hands carrying her head. "This man is lucky that I sensed the special occasion and their strong love bond. Do you sense the woman's fear of the upcoming question? Because I know that this man might be going at a fast pace, he's too confident, or at least I can see how convinced he is that she'll accept."

Pitch tilted his head, "I do actually see her fear of marriage being thrown at her too soon. She's afraid that their relationship hasn't gone far enough to last through marriage. Fear of divorce is not uncommon." He never thought of fear being an important aspect on love, because he rarely studied the fears of specific adults. Pitch used the majority of his fear on children, scaring them during ghost stories, in the dark, and in sleep. Now that he was here observing the two adults more closely, he saw the potential that fear could have on those relationships Ama spoke of. He wondered though how Ama was able to detect the _fear_ of commitment, he had to ask. "I thought you only saw what people loved, what makes you so sure that she'll say no to his question?"

"Of course I see what people love, but I can also see their _desires_. I can see what she expects from their relationship and her idea of what a good relationship is. Yes, they may have been together for a long time, but marriage is not in her agenda for their relationship at this point, maybe in the future just not now." Secretly, he admired that she needed that knowledge of fear in order to do her job fixing those scenarios that were in need of her help. "I think he needs that touch of fear that will keep him from proposing any time soon. He hasn't thought this through and considered how she will feel about marriage." She concluded as she stood back from the table and brought her arm out wide to permit Pitch's shadows to touch her _victims._

He was amazed at how accurate she knew the woman's fears. She was also easily letting him use his power, Pitch let out a small audible chuckle mixed with a sigh, of relief or the feeling of acceptance, he couldn't decide. _This is the first time someone has allowed me to use my powers on purpose. She wants me to use them on her 'victims'._ He was celebrating on the inside for someone finally acknowledging the importance of fear. Pitch on the outside however, kept his face collected. He wouldn't allow anyone to see him appreciate the opportunity of a spirit letting him use fear. _Except she doesn't know I'm using her offer to strengthen my power._

Ama watched as Pitch strolled to their prey at arm's reach, his shadows appearing out of thin air at the tips of his fingers. The shadows then circled around the man's head as if a vulture surveying its prey, before they swiftly moved inside his blonde head. Ama took notice of the beads of sweat that appeared on the man's forehead every passing minute after the shadows pulled at the hidden fears of his mind that he covered with courage. Now he was a nervous wreck, stuttering with the affectionate words he was sharing to his dearest.

"I-I didn't think we'd g-get through our r-relationship this long." He confessed to his oblivious partner.

"Awh, you're starting to get emotional for us! I wouldn't leave you for anyone else in this world!" The woman took his hand with one and pulled his chin towards her across the table with the other, giving him a reassuring kiss that left him melting into her hand.

"Perfect." Ama beamed at the couple with her hands interlocked together close to her cheek. She sighed with bliss and comfort that they wouldn't have to go through a rough patch of arguments that could've been as a result of a ring in a box that was left resting in the inside pocket of his suit jacket.

Wishing them good luck with their relationship, she looked toward Pitch, an unexpected, yet unsurprising scorn was caught on his face. Ama was taken aback and gave him a look of slight disdain, aghast at his reaction to the happy aftermath. "Hey Pitch, we didn't come here to make people shiver in fear. I can see you're disappointed at the outcome and that you're not used to giving people fear to get a pleasant conclusion." She looked away from his eyes to contemplate what she was about to say next, since his eyes were so distracting. Looking away wouldn't change her following words. "Why don't you just show me what you normally do instead?" Ama asked with a gleaming smile, as if to persuade him.

Pitch of course wouldn't say no to her offer, _it had an advantage for him._ He was about to reply yet a hand that both of them hadn't noticed was resting on his shoulder kept him in place. Ama at the moment wasn't aware that she subconsciously placed her hand there. She could see why he looked down upon the joyful couple. She neared him, his windows luring her into them, almost as if she was searching for something hidden in those bright golden and silver orbs.

Interrupting her closing distance, Pitch cleared his throat after he caught the trance-like state she was in. He didn't know what she was thinking, but he knew she had her mind transfixed on something. Internally he was perturbed by the way she was acting. _Doesn't she know the potential threat that my fear imposes on her work? Did she not just establish this?_ He concerned himself with her well-being since no one with a right mind would want anything to do with fear. _Someone with an intelligent mind would know that fear is essential._ Pitch seemed to always be caught in between feeling astounded by her wanting to work with him or appreciation by her understanding and accepting the concept of fear and its crucial importance to the world. _No one has ever tried to get this close to me and I don't think I feel comfortable._

Ama stopped her intuitive advances and blinked twice after a modest throat clearing, recognizing her close reflection in those windows to his soul. Looking at her current predicament she noticed that both of her hands were touching Pitch. One on his chest and the other on his shoulder. A rising rouge was brought on her cheeks before quickly level heading herself by sweeping her short sandy brown locks back, giving him a bashful twinkle.

Pitch wasn't one to judge based on looks which is why he ignored them when he met her, but in that subtle moment he noticed her face hiding behind the messy fringe that covered her features. Her eye color showing through more striking than before, he took this time to examine her attributes. Bright skin with golden yellow undertones, cheeks tinted with a glitter-like shimmer of pink, lips a brick red, a thick double row of eyelashes framing her crimson flecked mauve eyes like a doll. Face of sublime symmetry, hers was the most riveting he had ever seen. _She is the illustration of an angel. Literally._ He could now see why those spirits at the workshop meeting were giving her glances full of cupidity, they've never seen such a sight.

To diminish her diffident comportment and to answer her earlier question, he offered Ama an arm, a blunt smirk plastered on his face, expecting her to take it.

She did.

A sharp inhale was heard from Ama as she and Pitch were pulled and enveloped by the shadows, into the darkness of the room they were still in. The shifting of gravity around them was felt, but no wind came. A different and new experience for Ama, she felt disoriented, her stomach churned being moved while blinded by the obscurity of the dark void. She still felt Pitch's arm assuring her that he was still there, tightening her grip in uneasiness of the unknown. Ama looked up and noticed his eyes glowing brightly in the dark, seeing his eyes in their fullest color. There was a twisted feeling in her chest before, until it was overcome by placidness as she gazed again into his luminous orbs because it was all that she could observe in the dark.

The darkness turned into a dim, discernible room. The bedroom of a child who was found sleeping on a small periwinkle bed, decorated with aquatic animals. To match, was the dream the little boy was having, swimming with the dolphins. It put a smile on Ama's face, the tranquil dream with the glee the boy was expressing in the bright golden sand. Ama was drawn toward the magical sand, she'd never observed the dreams of children so closely, since most nights she worked on... other things not involving sleep. She decided to poke the sand not thinking any changes would happen. Until the dolphins in the scene started to hug the boy, resulting in even more joy. Ama let out a delighted giggle, surprised by the outcome of the change, until she heard a scoff by none other than Pitch.

A look of disparagement was seen on his face, and Ama felt a bit torn that he couldn't feel any warm feelings for the boy's dreams. _But of course, he dislikes dreams._ Ama's quick understanding made her feel sympathy for Pitch, she was disappointed that he had no consideration for a child's dream and the happiness it brought. _Then again, fear can teach things._ She pulled back from the mattress and let herself allow Pitch to intrude once more.

Black sand floated around his hand after examining the cheerful, loving dream. With a flick of his wrist it attacked the golden sand, consuming and converting it into its own nightmare. The dolphins becoming sharks with vicious teeth, the boy attempting to swim away as rapidly as he could.

Pitch hummed to himself in pleasure of the boy's squirming in physical response to the fright he was feeling. Ama looked at him and almost saw why he was so disliked by other spirits. He took amusement seeing a child flounder in fear.

"I don't understand how you can find thrill watching a small boy have a nightmare, I wouldn't. But I understand why it's important to you, it's for power, you feel yourself becoming stronger. It's almost the same for me, some people may not find satisfaction in people finding love or showing affection. For me, I feel a little more complete once each match has been made, once I get to shoot another arrow into the hearts of innocent victims. We take indulgence in what others wouldn't." Ama confessed above a whisper, as if the boy would wake up to her voice. _As if his nightmare weren't about to wake him._ Pitch chuckled lightly at the reference that her job was a crime.

"I appreciate your efforts to relate to me, you're right about fear making us stronger. Our jobs are different though, yours is accepted by everyone, and mine is not. You have an advantage on that, we all know how much more _important_ love is than fear. More people accept what you do because it brings _happiness and good endings._ Why can't they feel the same for me? Why can't _they_ just comprehend the value of fear? Tell me Ama, why do they choose to accept your job more than mine?" Pitch had quickly flipped over her attempts to identify and empathize with him and turned it into an argument. He sent her a glower and waited for her response.

Shallow breaths were heard from the boy, a sign that he would wake up.

"They see what could happen if you abused your powers and spread too much fear into children. They saw the potential your greed mixed with fear could do to the world when you _jeopardized_ the lives of innocent kids who can't live without the tasks the Guardians do for them. It's your greed that made the Guardians so wary of your powers." Ama replied with a stunning sense of calm.

Pitch took back his glare and replaced it with a simple frown, knowing the intimidation tactic failed.

The boy sat up panting, full of sweat.

"I did it because I wasn't believed in. Only by few. Since I couldn't be seen, the only way I could keep from being weak was to create a different way of giving them fear. I was inspired by the way Sandy sent his dreams into the minds of children, thus the nightmare sand was made after years of practice. Even after my poor tries on that day, I haven't had one child believe in me since." Pitch's words were soft, they pulled a string on Ama's heart. Ama hadn't ignored his desire of being loved. She knew.

Terrified cries were heard from the boy, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"You felt alone. You felt that no one could take your purpose seriously. That no one would ever support what you do. You still do. You _want_ someone to understand what it feels like." Ama stood closer to Pitch and placed a reassuring hand from behind on his shoulder, this time consciously. "Believe me when I say this, but no one takes my job seriously too. That's why North wanted someone to help me do my job, or at least Manny told him that I still needed improvements. I know how he thinks, he wants everything to be perfect."

The boy's mother came into the room, soothing him with her comforting lullaby.

"No one believing in me doesn't keep from doing my job. I accept it and move on, as long as it helps the whole world. I don't go out seeking revenge on the Guardians because of envy. I also haven't been abusing my powers by adding extra infatuation and _lust_." She shivered at the thought.

"How can no one believe _you?_ They talk about you all the time, there's a holiday made just for you! Pictures of cupid everywhere, it has your name on it, _Valentine's Day._ " Pitch shouted in a whisper, almost in a flabbergasted manner.

"They _try_ to convince themselves that there's such thing as a _'cupid'_." Ama almost gagged at the mention of the name. "That someone out there is spreading love. Secretly though, they think that love itself isn't real and it's just an illusion of the mind. They teach kids that love is a choice, not a feeling. There was a time when children and adults alike believed in me, but that was centuries ago. And if you thought my middle name was Valentine then you thought wrong, it's Venus. Valentine's Day was a holiday created by the people, after I was chosen by Manny. A day for themselves to believe in love, filled with chocolates flowers and cards."

Pitch moved his gaze to her, turning his head over his left shoulder.

The singing turned to humming as the boy was falling back into sleep.

"I call it D-Day. A day where heartbreaks and new absent-minded, impetuous, imprudent relationships are made. _Disaster Day._ Somehow though, all of the other spirits have a preconceived notion about how I act, a stereotype. They think that I throw myself at people to get attention and love but I don't. I'm not the _cupid_ they think I am" Ama studied the patterns on the sheets. "No one has given me a chance except for a few that have actually stood up and had an open mind to get to know me, the real me. Even the Guardians underrate the love that I spread. Don't even get me started with those lustful shallow _idiots_ back at the workshop, they were like that because it was the first time they've seen me."

Pitch was speechless as he understood what she had shared. It was unexpected coming from a famous spirit, he hadn't known that the holiday wasn't associated with the bringer of love. _It was all a façade for the people to enjoy._ He was also surprised to find out that most wouldn't give her a chance even if she was the true spirit that the humans of the world adored. Almost like the prepossessed feelings they have for him. A one word description of who he is or what he does will give them a reason to neglect and despise him.

Pitch hadn't ignored her hidden fear of not being loved.

Moonlight crept into the room as dream sand reappeared above the boy's head.

* * *

 **A/N: Posted the chapters that I had on Wattpad before this! So we're all caught up! I'll be posting the next chapter during the weekend, so stay tuned!**

 **First reviewer gets a virtual bowl of pudding!**

(Totally not bribing you for reviews.)


	6. Bloom

**A/N: Thank you for those who reviewed!**

 **The pudding goes to Lipglossandcigarettes! Runner up is PhoenixRoha who gets the cherry on the top!**

 **Song: Stars by The xx**

* * *

Six - Bloom

* * *

 _People deal too much with the negative, with what is wrong. Why not try and see positive things, to just touch those things and make them bloom?_

 _- **Nhat Hanh**_

* * *

Ama left Pitch with his nightmares that night and fixated her attention to do her other work for the dusk that didn't involve sleep. She visited the homes of couples that were already in love and were ready to start a family. They didn't call her the bringer of life for nothing. One of her other important jobs was to make sure that life was brought into the world.

Blowing kisses is what she'd do, a concoction of _crush_ and _true love_ would produce an ideal amount of _lust._ This is the one time Ama would allow herself to bring lust to two people, after they had an established and secure relationship, after they had fallen in love with the help of her arrows. It was a fundamental part to create life in the most humane way. When both felt lust for the other.

The anticipated daybreak was Ama's sign of leaving her errands after working for most of the midnight after hours. She left soaring over to her haven, a cave on the side of a cliff overlooking the west coast of North America. A place for a flawless view of the sundown and waves when Ama had to take a break from her duties. What Ama loved about it was the warm breeze that entered every summer, but it was winter, so enduring it needed a scorching fire around. She ignited a flame with quartzite and steel as she came in, using sandalwood as the base.

In the corner of her room sat a stockpile of arrows made of lead, as well as smaller ones made of copper. Ama walked over and examined one, the point of it in a heart shape that was sharpened with cutting edge, with the other end displaying the feathered fletching of a classic arrow, built of solid metal however, as well as being two inches in size.

She pondered on whether she would showcase to Pitch what her power was truly about. She wouldn't mind trying to excite him with her artistry of arrows. It took technique and it took finesse. _If not used with craft it could bring a lethal outcome._ Ama couldn't stop from looking back to her memories, when the shameful day came. _The day I missed the target spot._ Now misty eyed, she shook her head to keep from bringing such grave thoughts. _Too dishonorable to conjure up._ She focused her attention on the meetup time that she had later in the early evening.

From the night before, they had settled to meet the following day at earliest of eventide before the day turned to nightfall. Pitch mentioned he was more at ease being outside after the sun had passed its midpoint in the blue.

Daylight came, so she gathered her arsenal, dressed into her normal uniform and departed her retreat to start her early duties.

Hidden in the darkest shade of a tree was Pitch holding his breath for a brief moment as he surveyed what swooped down before him. Chestnut feathers were left floating after Ama tucked in her falcon-like wings in their fold. What befuddled him at first sight was the attire she wore, a plum camouflage tank cropped above her midriff, matching shorts mixed with black sheer tights and blood red combat boots. A leather bandolier was seen going across her chest with what Pitch observed had two rows of _– ammunition._ As well as a matching belt with her right side a pair of... _holsters_ holding... _guns?!_ _Is she out of her mind?_ Pitch was dismayed as he saw that she appeared to be ready for combat. To top it all off, the look was complete with an army helmet matching her boot color.

Too electrified to move out of his hiding spot, he was staggered with awe. Was it because her scintillating sparkplug presentation? Or the abrupt change of style from who she was the day before? Either way, he was enraptured by the sight before him.

"I can feel you lurking somewhere Mr. Black!" Ama called out. "You're lying in ambush to strike me with fear aren't you?" She teased in playful jest. "Why don't you come out before I start picking at a growing desire I sense, _eh?"_

Not wanting her to check his mind thoroughly, the humorous dare caused Pitch to halt in his absorption he had no choice but to follow her command. _No one invades my privacy._ He stood in front of her throwing her a black look not finding the light banter any worth for smiles.

Ama gave him an innocent meek glance underneath her long lashes, hands behind her back, once again returning to her demure ways. Pitch nodded to her, indicating he was awaiting for her to continue. Coyly she managed, "I'll be showing you the highlight of my job. Follow me this way Mr. Black." She threw her head east, sprung her wings out and shot up high with an abrupt speed, sending forceful wind on Pitch's face. Pitch didn't have a moment to keep his mouth from hanging open at her mighty endowment. In a flash, he followed her trail.

The duo ended at a scenery of recently planted fruit trees, where they would be chilled in the early winter months before blossoming in spring to produce peaches in mid-summer. It was a fairly large family farm of peach trees, ranging to five acres. Now that they were on the other side of the world however, it was now the bewitching hour, which was convenient for Pitch.

Ama dropped down to the gravel road that led to where the owners resided. Pitch joined her for a wander in the quietude of the wintry current. Ama didn't seem to mind for the moment, she was used to most climate changes whenever she traveled. The biting cold is what she couldn't stand, if she had to endure it there would always be a self-reminder to bring a wool sweater.

For now her mind was occupied by the clusters of lustrous stars that resided in the atramentous vastness above. Ama knew of a spirit that worked with magical beings called moonbeams who resembled comets, helping children overcome the dark with bravery instead of fear. _His name is Twilight, I think..._ If rumors were true, there was a brawl that happened centuries ago between two spirits who were opposites. _One light and one dark._ It wasn't hard for Ama to guess now who those two rivals were.

Lurking there as well in plain sight was a mystical and ambiguous presence, in its current crescent shape, known to all in the universe.

 _The Moon._

Always close by yet secluded to himself. He was withdrawn from all unless there was something imperative that needed to be said, all in soft whispers with the limited of sentences. Ama still recalled his selected words when she began her life as a spirit, for they were the first ones she heard to have etched into her mind.

 _Amarantha Venus Melainis, you are responsible for spreading love to the world using the gifts bestowed upon you. You will love all. One will love you._

 _Not much instruction there, though they were effective._ Those last two sentences weren't completely difficult to figure out. Although she was an expert on love, she was not an expert on her own love's destiny. The Man in the Moon exerted to know more about her fate than anyone else. She soon caught on that there was a curse that she had to live with, everyone would refrain from being so close to her, because they knew her love could never be exclusive to one person. Instead it was universal, they could never accept the fact that she was possibly incapable of loving one person more than another. Ama speculated if she could detect the love her true love would feel for her, or if she was simply blinded by the power of—

 _Tsar- mother freaking-Lunar._

Yes, she did hold a love for her creator, however it was mixed with a certain resentment. If luck was on her side, the day she'd find that one individual who would accept her for loving all people equally, and actually love her back, then she could develop even _greater exclusive_ feelings for them.

Her one true love.

Their walk stopped short after Ama noticed that her next victims weren't inside the home, but just outside underneath the branches of a larger tree isolated from the rest in the widespread fields. Upon closer inspection, they were young adults in their early twenties. _Young love._ Holding hands while caressing in each other's arms, snuggled together viewing the stars. Ama had to sigh because the display was too lovely for her to yearn for.

Never in her immortal life has she been that close to someone, both from fear and by her knowledge that people would reject her. Thinking that she would use them for their feelings since she loves everyone just the same. Ama couldn't disagree with what others thought, she believed their speculations that she could actually toy with their feelings just to take advantage. Ama was at the point of desperation that it wasn't long before she felt the need to put on a mask just to receive some reciprocated love. _But it would be greed._ She didn't want to be perceived as selfish for her own gain, so she told herself many times there would never be a person that loved her back. _I gave up. If I really have a soul mate then there's no gain in growing impatient, I'll just have to wait until they come to me._

She brought her attention back at the Italian couple. One of them inherited the farm from their deceased parents, as what Ama could tell. The young man's desires were of his girlfriend joining him in his home to help maintain the farm. _Possibly afraid of loneliness._ She was right, as she turned her head to notice the dangerous avid smirk and stare that he sent to the man. _Almost like he's about to eat him._ Ama idolized the intenseness of his passion for what kept him alive. _He loved it._ Though she did find it a _smidge_ disturbing that there were more than likely _greedy_ corrupt intentions behind that face.

"Step right up, this is the sensation of the century! My acclaimed arrows in action will blow your mind like never before!" Ama announced as if it were an attraction at a show of wild acts, stepping closer to her _victims._ _Well it is wild, considering she has a shotgun!_ Pitch outwardly looked down on her childish ways, though he had to admit to himself it was reassuring that nothing serious was going to happen after he saw her surprising getup. _Not that I fear oncoming danger._ He was entranced by her colorful liveliness, daring to be dauntless when she wanted to. _Love is a dangerous thing to play with as they always say._ Her enthusiasm was contagious he'd give her that, for he didn't fail to crack a smile.

Swiftly, she pulled out her shotgun. Its aesthetic tasteful with craft, embroidered with golden flourishes, handle made of mahogany, with a classic gunmetal finish. "This marvelous beauty is the one I will be using today. It's made uniquely for my _true love_ arrows." Pitch nearly gawked at the weapon. _That is one elegant firearm._ Curious to what the pistol resting on her holster did, he looked upon it inquiringly. "Oh this one? That's for regular love, not the _true kind._ I use that one more often than this powerful baby. You're lucky that tonight the stars were aligned for these two. They're _made_ for each other. It's least likely I'll get the chance to find a couple who will stay together their _whole lives._ Loving unconditionally..." She trailed on, as if she were overworked by explaining it herself. _Lucky mortals._

Pitch took it as a sign that she longed to be in a loving relationship. After spreading so much love, there's no blaming her for why she'd expect to get the one thing she gives. He understood in a way. He disliked it when some children overcame their fear of him. He couldn't imagine how Ama would be feeling when people, such as the spirit of hate, were giving her contrasting looks and attitudes. _It wasn't fair._ Pitch couldn't deny the fact that he also felt alone at times. Yet he accepted it after time. _It was just meant to be_. _I'm the King of Fear. No one would ever want to get near me, not even grow up and muster some courage to get to know who I am. It wouldn't hurt to have someone to talk to. An ally of sorts._ He looked up at the considerate angel beside him, shaking his head. _She's only with me so that I can help her with her job._ _Though she did allow me to use my nightmares in front of her._

Just before the young man was about to bring up his question of her settling with him, Ama prepared her lead projectiles. Loading them in the revolving chamber of her specially designed pump-action shotgun fit for shooting arrows.

Contrary to popular belief, Ama changed her weapon of choice throughout the centuries, always gaining knew knowledge about better artillery. She chose the equipment better suited for her skills and personal taste. Her arms at shooting arrows ranges from her first arm, the bow, to the high-grade sniper rifle when she couldn't get close to her victims due to small spaces. Like an assassin, she had to adapt to each situation that crossed her. The shotgun and pistol were now her current weapons of choice because most situations these days required for her to get intimate, to listen in on where their conversations were headed. The ammo she used however, never changed, it retained the same form of an arrow to keep the traditions of the _cupid_ everyone knew. _The old cupid._ Bullets seemed to intimidating and harsh, they could also go straight through the heart and back out she body which could lead to an unwanted chain of events. Couples were always so close together, so she had to shoot her targets carefully. The long years allowed Ama to transform into a _new and improved_ spirit of love. With more deftness and proficiency.

*"Ho pensato... ora che sono qui da me... vorrei tanto che se sei rimasto con me in azienda." The young man suggested she'd stay with him on the farm.

"Sai, stavo pensato la stessa cosa!" The young woman eased him by confessing she thought the same.

"Oh, ringraziare gli dei! Vorrei morire di solitudine senza di te qui." He carressed her face with a joyous grin, relieved, telling her how he couldn't live without her, alone on the farm.

"Veramente?" She questioned.

"Veramente." He confirmed after kissing her forehead.

They were gazing into each other's eyes before he initated the kiss filled with warm desire.

This was Ama's moment to shine.

In a swift motion she aimed and shot the woman's heart at an angle that stuck through her rib cage. Pitch nearly jumped at the sound, _not in fright,_ but the loud break of the silent night, adrenaline of excitement racing inside of him. He could feel the power. The jarring blare of the gun disturbed the nearby barn swallows causing them to flap off in a startled, alarmed state.

The couplet pulled apart of their passionate embrace to look at the flying birds, sharing a laugh, then locking their eyes back again."Ti amo." They whispered simultaneously.

A quick pump-action of the firearm was made and she quickly shot her other target. The almost deafening blast echoing across the valleys, before finally leaving them to a peaceful reticense. Though the lovers couldn't feel the sharp pain of the arrow, they could feel their hearts pulsing with newfound passion as those small, now unseen arrows, dissolved into their hearts. Once again they engulfed each other with heated kisses.

They stood side by side, viewing the now true lovers. Their _consuming_ of one another now to the point of making both spirits turn sick. Pitch was the one to break his unmoving expression into a contorted sneer, looking towards Ama, awaiting her next point of action. Ama had a face devoid of any emotions however, it was hard to tell for Pitch whether she was feeling excitement for the couple or repugnance at their hungry lust. _She felt both._ Happy for their future. Disappointed in the countless times she will do the same action without feeling those true emotions with another. _Even the lust._

She turned her head to look at Pitch, detached face turning into one of bright furor. "How fun was that?! It's always amusing when they're unaware of the loud bang! Did you see how they laughed at those birds? They must have been so confused!" Ama chattered on, taking pride in what she did. "eyes... gaze... lovely... Italians..." Pitch's ears were already distressed with chagrin.

A branch of the old peach tree was above Ama. One bud arose to have _magically_ blossomed into a tiny flower early. Pitch took notice and plucked it off the branch, before quickly silencing her presumptuous blathering mouth with it. He was testing her reaction. _How will she react? In provocation...fear?_ The impulsive action kept Ama from moving or opening her mouth, it was almost disorienting for her to process.

Until she realized the embodiment of what the blossom stood for.

Her face unsighted in the dimness to others, grew scarlet.

He clearly saw her impeccable flustered appeal.

He patted her head and let out a throaty laugh.

He did thrive in darkness after all.

Her face bloomed even more.

She giggled in response.

Moon overlooking.

Determinative.

Indisputable.

Unfabled.

Definite.

Certain.

Clear.

Sure.

 _Set._

.

* * *

 ***Italian dialogue translation:**

 **-I've been thinking... now that I'm here by myself... I'd love it if you stayed with me on the farm.**

 **-I was thinking the same thing!**

 **-Oh, thank the gods! I would die of loneliness without you here.**

 **-Really?**

 **-Really.**

 **-I love you.**

* * *

 **A/N: I know, I know, Pitch didn't say anything in this chapter, but hey, actions speak louder than words! The arrows she uses for _true love_ replace the slugs used for a normal, real world, non-fiction shotgun, but this is fiction...so I do what I can manage to add small accurate details. Were you shocked that Ama's methods of spreading love would be shooting none other than a gun? Did I stump you there? Tell me!**

 **(I suggest you look up the meanings of every flower/plant mentioned in the story to get a better idea of the symbolism behind them. (Like the names of two of my OCs in this story for example...) Or not, it's just a little hinting at how a character feels/is trying to say.)**

 **Here is my anthem for those that aren't reviewing whether you like it or not:**

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you._

 _I'll be the one if you want me to._

 _Anywhere I would've wrote for you._

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you._

 _And I... am feeling so small._

 _It was over my head._

 _I know nothing at all._

 _And I... will stumble and gripe._

 _I'm still learning to write._

 _Just starting to type.  
_

* * *

 **HAHAHEEHEEHROOHRAA!**

 **\- Yours truly, The Arkham Knight**


	7. Eyes

**A/N: Thanks to those that have left a review, followed and favorited! Here is an honorable list: JaDe In NighT, JelsaGaming, LoneleyFoxSpirit, Saphem, Lazy Creativity, Hellka777, Diana Fay, and angelic13demon! THANK YOU. YOU ALL GET A PEACH!**

 **Song: Infinity by The xx**

* * *

Seven - Eyes

* * *

 _The real lover is the man who can thrill you just by touching your head or smiling into your eyes - or just by staring into space._  
 _- **Marilyn Monroe**_

* * *

"Yesterday I felt the crush this girl had on a boy who asked her out to a dance, I checked if the boy felt the same. Unfortunately, he's been plagued by _hate_ to embarrass her. He's popular, but he's also a _bully_." Aversion slipping through her mouth with the word. "I need you to give the boy a nightmare so he refuses to trick her. I need you to teach the boy some lessons, so that he can learn to respect the innocent girl who thinks he's a nice guy. I need you to make him reconsider the plans." She held her hands in a clasp underneath her chin, leaning forward like a child asking for a toy, pleading Pitch for help. _Of course he can't say no to me, it's an open offer to give fear!_

A week had passed since they started working together and it was the usual sequence of events, holding people back from their bold ideas and attempts by giving them fear in order to achieve a better outcome in their love lives. This new case however involved a bully who was deceiving a girl which could leave her in a mentally traumatizing state.

The shadowy spirit gulped inwardly after hearing Ama say those three words repetitively. "Make him scared of the results of the possible events to the point he won't do it to harm the poor girl..." Pitch finished for her. "You are much more intelligent than I predicted. It surprises me every time you bring up fear, you see the practical uses of it. I actually have to admit, I appreciate your logical understanding. It gives me confidence that society will one day accept what I do."

"If they don't, I'll persuade them. They can't say no to me." Ama said this with optimism. On the inside she felt uncertainty. Could other spirits believe her if she tried to convince them of the good benefits of fear? She already gave a speech about why Pitch's powers were helpful for _her job_. Nothing told her they were swayed by her words.

So what gives Ama hope at all that she could convince them of his contributions to the _world_? What aspires Ama to entice them with a lecture on why Pitch should be able to give nightmares to children?

She wants him to feel believed in. She wants others to accept the fact that Pitch can do advantageous work for the world and should be allowed to be believed in. Everyone was made by the Man in the Moon to be believed in. Ama knows that he doesn't want Pitch to be alone and prevented from doing his job, because that's what he was made to do, the only reason, _to do his job._ No one has stopped Ama from doing her job, but it's not anyone's fault that she isn't believed in. _It's just the way things are supposed to be._ She still couldn't blame the parents for telling their kids there's no such thing as love, _because love is hard to believe in_. Many people have been through heartbreaks, so it causes them to lose faith in love and stop searching. Ama could relate too much. _Even if they do believe in love, they highly doubt that a small baby in diapers is going about with a bow in his hand, shooting people in the hearts. Therefore they don't believe that any form of a spirit is spreading love._

 _Everyone has a right to be believed in._ Ama wonders whether or not the Man in the Moon has turned this right into a privilege. _If Pitch seriously was trying to find ways of being believed in, he would have given children nightmares of himself and done so already. And if that hasn't worked, then what can? What can trigger a child's mind to believe in the Boogeyman like those times before?_

Ama caught a glimpse of a smile on the dark spirit's face in response to her earlier reassuring, supporting words. As they were glancing upwards, at the bright and mighty entity placed in the middle of darkness above, they found themselves standing near a playground of a secluded park surrounded by trees. The moon lit halfway in its first quarter.

Their shared silence was easily broken by Ama running towards the play set with the slide, the crunching of moving bark underneath her feet. She ran up the steps with genuine enthusiasm but with the fake playful cries of a child.

He almost scolded at her for her frivolous manner, but her laughter was contagious as she was sliding down the long red spiral tubing. _Time isn't on her agenda apparently._ This time she found him unveiling a genuine smile, not with his teeth, but a beaming one nonetheless. Catching his eyes with hers, she began to feel warm on the cheeks and a slight tug at her heart. She hadn't seen him smile this authentically, it actually made him look more attractive than she had thought before.

Feathers scattered in the air around her, Pitch managed a chuckle as he looked at her hair. It was stuck up in awkward ways, which Ama immediately felt and quickly tried combing down in mostly embarrassment of him seeing her in such a silly display. His chuckle grew into a small fit of laughter. _She looks adorably abashed!_ His thoughts and expression were quickly cut off as he realized how he described her, and from the playful glare she was giving him. Standing up from her sitting position, she strode over him with her index pointed out and touched him on his arm. He was not moved at the mere pain of a tiny shock, instead Ama was the one who let out a slight shriek. Her intention backlashed and he smirked.

Ama waved towards the see-saw as she sprinted to it and sat down on one end. Pitch was hesitant, he didn't want to make a child of himself by having _fun_ like one. He saw her pleading look like the one she gave him earlier, it won him over and he couldn't resist. Something in him didn't want to leave her disappointed by refusing to take her offers. Besides, it was the first time anyone _wanted_ to have fun with him, even if it was a bit too childish for his taste. Ama kicked off the ground first, and up she went with her wings fluttering in response. They had a shine to them that almost compared to the one his dark sand had when exposed to the light, like a deep indigo or violet. Now the moon was bright enough to display them in quite an enchanting way.

The darker tones in her appearance did allure him to her when they first met, of course he was expecting someone wearing white with matching wings and possibly a halo and a harp, but she was the unexpected. He thought angels were supposed to look pure with colors of white and gold, with serenity and peace, instead she made herself to be someone with adventure and energy. She always caught him off guard whenever she switched from being a kind hearted cheerful spirit to something much darker and tantalizing in his mind. For being someone with a large open personality, she was still quite a mystery to him. They shared smiles and laughs as the see-saw went back and forth going up and down. Soon Pitch was comfortable showing his enjoyment. _Her feelings are contagious._

Ama stopped and strolled over to the swing set next, and sat down kicking her feet back and forth, but to no prevail she couldn't swing herself any higher than a 5 year old could. Surprisingly, Pitch came up behind her and pushed at her back. She shivered at the touch above her wings. _No one has ever touched me there…_ This made her face once again feel heat, what couldn't he do that made her feel this way? _What's wrong with me? I'm never this flushed constantly when I'm with someone, and usually I'm_ _trying_ _to make_ _them_ _feel this way! How is he doing this? Is it his fear? I bet it is…but I'm not feeling scared of anything…I actually feel safe._ Her heart clenched at the thought. _No one has made me feel like this, so why is it happening now?_

As Pitch pushed her, he realized that she was the first one to _accept_ him, to let him be around her so _close_ , to _enjoy_ time together. If someone else offered these opportunities, he's sure that he would reject _them_ for thinking _such things_. _Ama is an exception_. _Her friendship is genuine. She_ _is_ _the spirit of love. Her job is to_ _give_ _love. But why does she seem so lonely? Is it I who has been the only one to accept_ _her_ _?_ Pitch soon collected the pieces together he found their predicament similar. He could see why. _People and spirits alike are afraid of her_ _love_ _, so they stay as far away from her as possible._ He sees the fears in people, sometimes even as nightmares, the fear of rejection. _Of love._ Pitch didn't know much about love until now, but he had yet to experience it. _If that's even possible._ He wasn't even sure if he could also be listed under those who were afraid of love. _Philophobia._ If one thing was sure, Ama didn't express this in her mind, she was far from that. Instead she had the fear of rejection. Through her past experiences, rejection was all she received from her love. As a result of this she did in fact have a _hint_ of the fear for love, or at least expressing it. She was not afraid of receiving it. _She loved love._ Pitch wasn't afraid of it. _I don't need it._ _I don't want it. I don't deserve it._

Pitch was stopped as Ama pressed her feet on the ground to stop the swinging motion. She stood up, twirled around to face Pitch and stepped onto the swing saddle, wobbling as she did so to try to catch her balance. _Way to be graceful, Ama._ She denounced herself internally, but kept her face straight. Pitch stayed put as her eyes were closer aligned with his, their faces inches apart as she leant forward, her grip on the chains tightening. The illuminating color of his eyes making her shiver and her heart clench. Her impeccable allure and undeniable beauty was invading his space. Their noses touched and they held their breaths.

 _"_ _I need you."_ A tempting seductive whisper. Her breath tickled his face which made him shiver in response as well as the intimacy of the closeness their faces were in. Pitch in return widened his eyes in awe, and let a breath out.

.

.

.

.

.

"Alright. Time for business." She conjured in a starkly serious tone. Her wings tore her apart from him as rapid as a flash and took her to the starry night sky. "Follow me!" She drifted toward the direction of central USA. Pitch however, took a moment to regain his mind before slipping into the shadows of the night.

 _And this is why she is so hard to figure out._

 _._

 _._

 _._

They didn't notice that someone had been watching them amongst the fog of the trees.

* * *

 **A/N: Let the fluff and suspense commence!**

 **If you want to imagine Ama's voice just think of a mid-Atlantic/transatlantic accent, a blend of British and American like the old Hollywood movies.**


	8. Ocean

**A/N: I realized I've been writing more than I thought I would and also taking things slow so I took a Lana Del Rey quote and matched the song that went with it in her music video! Plus the next The xx song I was preparing for this chapter wouldn't have fit the mood of it, so what I was planning to write with that song will be for the next chapter!**

 **Thanks for the following followers, favoriters and reviewers:** **Izzle Heronstern, Flameing-Shadow, xlovelytinkx, ShapeShifter911, inkpixie, Eclipsica, and JaDe In NighT!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Song: Ride by Lana Del Rey**

* * *

Eight - Ocean

* * *

 _I was always an unusual girl. My mother told me I had a chameleon soul, no moral compass pointing due north, no fixed personality; just an inner indecisiveness that was as wide and as wavering as the ocean.  
― _**_Lana Del Rey_**

* * *

A young adolescent was squirming in his bed, unable to grasp onto any light in his dream, or in this case a nightmare. Different undesirable outcomes were being shown that would make him soon regret his previously formulated plan.

"I'll keep him this way until morning. By then I'm certain he'll rethink what he'd arranged before, he'll tell his lowly _friends_ that he decided not to pick on her. I cannot guarantee that he won't stop bullying others, in his beautiful nightmare however, _she_ is the monster." Pitch smirked as he finished.

"As long as he doesn't ruin her teenage love life, that's all I care about."

"Aren't you bothered by the hate that you said he was _plagued_ by?" Pitch questioned, almost concerned that she'd let a bully pass by.

"Yes, but I'm not sure how to fix it without making him _love_ someone, you know?" Ama didn't want to make him fall for someone out of the blue, he didn't _like_ anyone as far as she could sense. _Unless it's possible for him to develop a crush with the girl he was planning to bully…Now that he's afraid of his former target, could his fear possibly turn into a crush?_

"Why don't you try touching the nightmare just like you did on the first child we encountered together? It seemed to have an effect on the dream sand, I wonder what would happen if you touched my _nightmare_ sand." Pitch gave her permission to tamper with his nightmare. This was her concern, not his. _I'll allow her to experiment._

Ama thought this through for a moment. _The dolphins in the dream sand started to love the child in a friendly way, so if I touch the nightmare sand, could the monsters do the same? Would this get a positive reaction from the teen, or would he still be scared? No, the boy is the one who has to have his feelings manipulated to ensure some sort of love. I have to give_ _him_ _crush._

She walked around to the other side of the bed, across from Pitch. She ruffled the teen's curly hair before placing the tips of her fingers on her lips, pecking them then blowing it gently in his freckled face. The rosy dust looking a darker shade in the night, fell into his skin. The two spirits now closely monitored the black shimmering sand above his head. Minutes passed before they noticed anything change, the teenager stopped moving his body, face was scrunched, eyes closed tight. The sand turning into a dark shade of purple, contorted into different shapes, deciding what scenario to give. The image of the monster was seen hugged by the boy, which in turn changed the monster into the girl it was before. The girl's response was to push him away, the nightmare sand still trying to manipulate its own self. He wasn't fazed by any of the actions, only chasing the girl, trying to get a chance to swaddle her in his arms. The small figures in the violet sand were seen comically, the teen controlling himself to chase the fearful girl created by the nightmare sand. _It looks like the sand is being chased away by random acts of love. As if fear itself is afraid of love._

Ama chuckled as she looked at the now serene boy, an almost mischievous smile seen on his face. She leaned down and pecked his forehead, some sand brushing above her head. Leaning away, her attention switched back to the sand images. They were now holding hands, the girl unafraid, showing affection willingly. The color of the sand also notably changed to a rose-violet shade. She turned her gaze to Pitch and slightly jumped at the glowing orbs already focused on her. Her body froze as her heart began to beat more rapidly than normal. Eyes starting to dart on anything except on him, she didn't know what made her so nervous. "So, um, is this still, uh nightmare sand, or is it something different now?" Her fingers were now fiddling behind her back.

Pitch noticed her discomfort, "I'm sure you've changed it into a love dream of sorts, there appears to be no traces of fear."  
"This will come in handy for the future. Creating the beginnings of love through dreams." She snuck a glance at his eyes, but they burned into her own.

"Why don't you show me where you keep your armory? We can travel by shadows since following you seems to take a much longer route." He wanted to ease her mind for a short while. Going to where she felt comfortable the most would soothe her. He also wasn't sure why she was acting this way, it wasn't like her usual bashful behavior. Something specific was tugging on her mind and it wasn't fear as far as Pitch could tell.

"Uh, alright then." She almost felt the need to decline since the previous time she traveled by shadows made her stomach turn. Of course she couldn't say no to an offer only the Boogeyman could make. Pitch walked around the bed and made it to her side, holding out his arm for the second time. She tilted her head up to finally capture his eyes with hers. She gave a meek smile and noticed how courteous he had been toward her. No disdainful remarks were made that she had heard of from the other spirits. _They haven't even met him. They only knew of the stories that were told. They only knew about the truth of his powers. Him as a person is quite the opposite of what the Boogeyman is universally depicted as. He's actually the most refined and cordial spirit I have ever met._ Out of all the spirits she has encountered, she knew that Pitch wouldn't be one that would leave her, because she knew that he was a lonely spirit. Just like her. _Who would pick solitude over lovely company anyways?_

"When you take my arm, just imagine the place where you want to go." He informed her. She held his arm with hers and his hand with the other, preparing to be consumed by darkness, even though that the spirit she was clinging to was the embodiment of said darkness. Almost instantly they were pulled into the darkest parts of the walls.

Ama shut her eyes tight to focus on her haven that appeared just above the west coast of California. Before she knew it she heard the sound of waves crashing against the rocks and cold air blowing against her face that smelled briny yet fresh. She opened her eyes and surely, just like the image in her mind, there was the midnight view of the deep blue. The quarter moon was covered by the translucent ocean clouds, but just enough to let the water glimmer with the soft reflections of light.

"Isn't it just a lovely sight?" Ama said this leaning in closer to Pitch. Realizing her own attachment after her head rested on his arm, she pulled away from the tight grip she had him in and sat down at the edge of the cave, her feet hanging over the rocks down below. _What is it with me and personal space? That was probably uncomfortable for him._ Pitch on the other hand, couldn't help but miss that feeling of warmth by his side. _The feeling of her hand in mine, I don't particularly dislike it._

Ama studied the movement of the far away tidal waves, they were larger during the night. "They say that the moon has the bigger influence on controlling the tides due to its closeness and gravitational pull. Do you think that our dear Mr. Lunar has some sort of device that does so?"

"Just like the weather, they think it's controlled by the clouds and wind. However I do believe that there are such beings as gravitational spirits. If they want humanity to live, someone has to keep it from roaming towards the sun or the people floating off of it and into the abyss we call space. They all think everything is a science when really it's the products of our hard work." Pitch sat down alongside her, joining her to watch the never ending cycle of waves.

They spent a moment of calm silence overlooking the breathtaking view. The feeling of cool mist touching their skin and the crisp air were starting to pinch at their cheeks. Ama scooted closer to Pitch.

"I always like taking a small break to look at what the ocean has to offer. It's so full of life. Most seem to forget that there's anything living in it. It also reminds me that there is more life to be discovered down there just like all the undiscovered parts of the cosmos above. I don't mean to sound like Mother Nature, but it's time for someone to point out the problems that are affecting the environment, affecting living creatures, life. Those ignorant people, putting their waste where it doesn't belong, they're practically killing themselves on this planet!" Ama laughed sardonically. "The point is, looking at it makes me think of all fish that are in the sea and how they say there's only one that will swim towards you and stay in the end. I've concluded that I'm the trash that those people are throwing out." Pitch nearly scolded her at saying that but she stopped him. "I'm the trash that nobody wants and will eventually harm all of those fish and everything living in that body of water. No one wants to be with trash like me. Everyone's always avoided me because they know how harmful I can be."

"Harmful in what way?" Disconcerted by what she had to say, he was taken aback. _How could an angel like her cause trouble to others?_

"Well, of course I wouldn't hurt anyone. It's just that they can't accept the fact that I love everyone. I've been in a close relationship before and once I told them the truth of who I am, loving everyone in the universe, they felt hurt. I never saw them again. Even if I do love everyone that doesn't stop the fact that there's someone out there made just for me. A soulmate. Everywhere I look it's always the same. I just need a fish that won't die on me. A fish that doesn't care that there's a plastic bag floating along the currents of the vast ocean. But that's just it, all fish have the right to reject that plastic bag, because it doesn't belong in the ocean."

"So you need a fish?" Pitch joked. They shared a fit of laughter before it died down. Pitch placed his hand behind her back along her feathers in the most comforting way he could muster. He looked into her mauve eyes and he suddenly saw all the thoughts that were swirling in them, she felt alone, no doubt about that. Eventually plastic bags would turn into smaller pieces, and it wouldn't be long before she tore herself apart. _She's not a plastic bag. She is so much more than she claims._ "You are not alone."

"I know." Ama finally let her head rest on his shoulder in peace after she had naturally scooted closer to him to the point of their arms touching, even once again slipping her arm through his and holding his hand with her own. She gave a deep sigh of gratitude that she had someone to join her and take in the sight of the everlasting mysterious sea. Noticing that not once had he flinched from her touch, she gave a warm smile at the sky, the moon lounging above the hazy clouds.

The pair both trembled after a gust of chilled air was let in by a larger wave. "I'll go make a fire." Their closeness came to an end after she stood up to get some sandalwood that was kept further in the cave near her arsenal. As she was walking towards the fairly large pile of wood, she reminded herself to show Pitch the weaponry that she kept in storage after she had finished making a fire pit. She walked back to place the wood on the ground a few meters from where Pitch sat, who was now leaning on the cold wall and returned to the darker end of the cave where she kept the stones and tools she needed to ignite the fire. At this end of the cave, she would almost feel apprehensive if she didn't have a candle around her, but she had company nearby so there was nothing to worry about. _Nothing to worry about except the Boogeyman feeling at home here!_

She started turning a corner where the walls of the cave curved and split into two separate ways. One to the right leading to her actual weaponry and tools she needed for survival, alongside the mattress she had found resting atop a broken bedframe abandoned in the middle of the woods. _Yeah how spooky is that?_ The other going in a downwards direction leading to a lower cavern filled with a large pool of water that came in from the shore. _A nice secluded place for the summer to take a warm relaxing soak._

As she finished gathering the stones she needed in her hands turning to head back to where Pitch was, she froze in her steps when she heard the sound of faint splashing coming from the left passageway. Nothing stopped her from putting down the stones to grab the loaded pistol resting underneath her bed. _If it was something small the sound wouldn't have reached up here._ Ama was cautioned, even though the last time someone intruded it was an April Fool's _surprise_ by none other than the spirit who dressed in a jester's costume and lived on gags and pranks. No one had tried coming in during the dead of night when she had the time to take a replenishing nap, but even that would sound alarming for any zany jokesmith.

High on alert, she silently and slowly walked down the path, ready to strike anything ready to assault her. _A normal and sane person would come in during daylight, not in pitch black spooky darkness._ Ama almost slapped herself for not brining a candle. _Uncertain times call for certain measures._ She had to stop any potential harm that could come up if any guest was over. She also wouldn't ask for help if she knew she could take care of things herself, even if she did feel a tinge of fear creeping up her back as she came to a scene of complete darkness, her eyes not yet adapted. A small pebble dropping in the water made her jump and turn toward the sound, her footsteps walking on cold wet rock, she came closer to the edge where the pool of water was met and it was eerily quiet. _Are they in here or did they leave?_ Her thoughts were cut short and were answered when a pair of arms were forcefully felt pulling her arms back and quickly covering her mouth. She struggled to move her arms, causing a skirmish and knocking them into the water, a loud commotion of splashing being heard that she was sure would reach Pitch. Succeeding in letting the arm holding the pistol out of their grip, she decided to bash them on the head with it. Not letting go and instead going for the approach to try to get on her back, she instinctively pulled the trigger towards the unknown attacker behind her, a blind shot was fired. The blast echoed, bouncing on the walls throughout the cavern. The assailant had staggered back and let their grip on her loose. This gave her a moment in time to scream "Help!" and try to run away from the attacker, only to be slowed down by her wings being heavily soaked in water. Her disadvantage was noticed by the obscure assailant after they had recovered from the surprising sound of the shot or if Ama was lucky, a possible wound from a real lead bullet. Catching up quickly, her hair was pulled back making her fall backward into the salty water. _As if a child was having an argument in the pool trying to drown the other._ With her poor reaction time, she inhaled the freezing water struggling to free herself as she was being unwillingly led to the exit where the water came in. She gave up her struggle and her consciousness slipped.

* * *

 **Any ideas on where this story is headed?**

 **Yes, I did just use the "losing consciousness" outro just to leave a cliffhanger, yes I did. I'M REALLY BAD AT DESCRIBING ACTIONY SCENES PLEASE FORGIVE ME. This took me a while to actually publish just because it's the last month before summer vacation and I've been focusing on my final studies, so I've had little strength to click through and upload this. (Seriously this was done two weeks ago.)**

 **Seriously had no time to begin writing the next chapter because I've BEEN BUSY PROCRASTONATING PLAYING OVERWATCH AND HAVE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH JUNKRAT FOR ALL TOO MANY REASONS. IF YOU PLAY THIS GAME OR LIKE IT, LET ME KNOW WHO YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER(s) TO PLAY IS!**

 **ALSO CHECK OUT MY FIRST BASIC DRAWING ON DEVIANTART OF PITCH AND AMA UNDER MY USERNAME** **BATSYJOKERIDDLEFEARS!** **Seriously created the account just to post a visual for this chapter. Nothing special really, it's done on notebook paper in pencil, I'd consider it a sketch. It almost rivals my eight year old sibling's drawings! So no you actually don't have to look at it. I'm being modest aren't I? DON'T LOOK AT IT! (Look at it.)**

 **(Pssst, who else noticed a simple song reference in this chapter? Seriously wasn't intentional, but let's see if you see what I saw. If you do, I WILL REWARD YOU WITH A WHITE SEQUINED GLOVE! Why? BECAUSE I SAID SO!)**

 **All jokes aside, I promise to post again sometime in this month!**

 **All reviews are welcome! (Even rotten tomatoes, c'mon hit me! HIT ME!)**

 **HAHAHEEHEEHROOHRAA! (I'm hyper.)**

\- **The Arkham Knight**


	9. Lost

**A/N: I've been gone because somehow summer was the busiest season for me, lots of vacation aaanndd a sibling *ahem* took my laptop with them and didn't return until I just came back to school! Great timing huh?! But still, I have more time on my fingertips to be able to write and even my school laptop won't let me use fanfiction and all of the cool social medias we're all obsessed with and can't live without! All in all, the summer gave me time to think about where I'm headed with this story! :)**

 **Thank you for those that reviewed, favorited, and followed! It really means the cherry on top for me! Black Moons Daughter, snow universe, Tanner Clark, Chi no ame17, Gingerdementor106, dragonknightxxriderofdarkness, EverlastingXTC, Freedom-Sailor, Ladey Jezzabella, and Never Remembered!**

 **Still a _bit_ disappointed that no one noticed one small line of a reference to a song, ah well, guess people don't know MJ... I'll just wait for eternity...**

 **This is a _SUPER_ short chapter, but it's something I quipped within two days nonetheless! ENJOY! \\(.u.)/**

 **Song: Tides by the xx**

* * *

Nine - Lost

* * *

 _"What's love if not the thing you'll do anything and everything to get back once lost?...~_

* * *

Pitch was confused. _How could an angel be able to hold his hand without fear?_ He was quite comforted when she did so, but it felt so strange, alien even. It was the most intimate type of contact that he'd received in all his years of being an immortal spirit. But why did he allow it? _Why didn't I stop it?_ He disputed with himself on this more than once ever since he crossed paths with her. She was too accepting right from the start, but she _did_ have her own logical reasons. If it were any other spirit, he wouldn't blink an eye before shrugging them off and giving them a deathly sneer. She was an anomaly to him. Stumped on what to make of her, had he become soft from all the love she spread? Was it his own fault that he didn't feel the need to _push_ her away, let alone _keep_ her away? _Am I wrong for not doing so?_

Pitch came out of his introspection as he realized that Ama had been gone for at least five minutes and only to fetch the few tools she needed to start a fire. He didn't turn to look when she placed the wood on the floor then left in silence to grab possibly the fire starters. Peering into the dim halls of the cave, he wondered what had kept her from coming back. _Did she realize that she had come too close to the bringer of fears? Did she think she made a potential mistake?_ Pitch tried to cloud these questions away, but they still lingered there in his mind. _I have nothing to fear, I shouldn't be doubting her possible dilemma._ On the other hand, he would feel betrayed if she had taken his time only to deceive him, to lead him on to a companionship. But was that truly her motive? _No, she can't just allow me to enter her living quarters. She trusts me._ With that decision, he picked himself up, brushed himself off and took calm steps toward the end of the hallway.

As he walked along the now twisting path, he stopped himself short as a sharp, loud clap cut through the air, echoing from a far distance. A few seconds of holding his breath, his one substantial nightmare came out of the closest shadows of the walls and took its place by his side. Resuming in his tracks to a hastening pace, he found himself passing an empty bedroom with a large capacity of the dangerous equipment she agreed to show him. That's when he heard her cry for help. Nothing ceased him from slowing his near dash and bringing himself to the dark pathway where he was sure now hearing a turmoil of crashing water. Knowing it was a lengthy excursion for him to reach the depths of the cavern in the quickest of time, Pitch took his seat on the nightmare and raced off.

When they came to a halt after an eternity of fifteen seconds, they reached the lagoon where he'd assumed she was in danger. He dropped off of his nightmare and walked along the edge of the basin. Inspecting the area, he looked for details, for clues on where she could have left. There seemed to be no other sign of life except for the soft ripples of ocean water, as if her body had vanished from existence. Pitch was confused, he'd heard what he thought was a shot of a gun, a desperate need for help, and the sound of splashing. _Was she with someone? It couldn't have been anyone with good intentions. An attacker, there was a weapon involved. Unless she was putting up a defense for herself, then it could have been anything from a person to a vicious animal!_ Eyes scrambling everywhere considering all the possible scenarios with many questions in his mind, he felt a strong pain in his chest, something pounding three times the rate it was before. The nightmare neighed nodding its head toward the water. Pitch hurried over and noticed where its attention was caught. The beating stopped inside of him and nothing was left but pure emptiness. He wouldn't admit what the feeling truly consisted of. What he thought was just a dark pool, he couldn't possibly notice the fact before, that the body of water was cloaked with a valuable amount of dark plumes. They trailed to a barely visible haze of light below the water thanks to the moon resting in the night. _She was kidnapped and taken through the underwater entrance that leads outside._  
"Damn it! That naïve Amarantha better have known what was coming for her down there!" Pitch paced around the room in a bustle, hands pulling through his hair. "What could she have done in the dark all alone?! If she realized it was a risk of her safety, then I would've been okay if she'd at least asked for some company! I could've stopped this situation from even happening because I'm sure that the other person or thing that was out to get her couldn't have seen through this obscurity!" His nightmare whinnied in response its expression one of worry for his master and king of fears, not having met the angel Pitch had been working with the past week. _What did this woman mean to him? Why did her absence make him angry?_

 _._

Too many questions went through the nightmare's and Pitch's minds.

.

.

Pitch punched the cold stone wall. Made of stone. Stone that was really, _really_ strong and solid and... _hard._

.

.

* * *

Ama was awoken with blurry vision and the smell of smoke. The uncomfortable feeling of nearly scorching heat on her skin had herself sweating and an even stronger migraine from the impact she remembered before she came back to reality. A brown-orange wall of rock stretched in front of her. She looked around to see a scene that resembled a cavern. Unlike hers, the rocks that shaped these walls were jagged in structure. _Like being inside a shark's mouth…_ The mere size of her final destination was intimidating enough to make her want to hide away from it. _It's impressive. Impressive… but a bit terrifying._

Ama didn't notice the restrictions she was limited to until she made a few steps and was stopped by a tug on one of her ankles. The steel cuff was linked to a chain, and that chain was hooked onto a cement block. She didn't want to strain herself by making an attempt to escape. It _was_ a cement block after all. _One the size of my body_. She sat on the heated ground, resting her back against the refreshingly cooler cement, then the reality of her situation kicked in. Her body went to panic mode; she couldn't control the immediate sharp breaths she took nor the beating of her pulse. She shut her eyes and tried to block the situation out. _Why did I go in the dark alone?! Why was I confident enough that I could shoot a person in pure blackness?! What happened to Pitch?! Is he okay?! Who kidnapped me?! What kidnapped me?!_

All of her thinking was cut dead as she heard the noise of flight. The flapping of wings. Whatever her captor was took its landing in front of her. A pair of familiar red ruby eyes stared at her. The seriousness in their face slowly turned into an uncoordinated grin.

"You?!" She stood.

.

Too many questions went through Ama's mind.

.

.

Ama punched the cool cement block. Made of cement. Cement that was really, _really strong and solid and…hard._

* * *

 _(⸟ ͜ʖ⸟)_

 _~…What's hate if not the thing you'll do anything and everything to get rid of once found?"_

 ** _\- Brian Celio_**

⤜(❤ᴥó)⤏

* * *

 **HAHAHEEHEEHROOHRAA! (I'm back, Pitches! xP)**


End file.
